


restless mind not restricted by planets

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, ao3 cannot cater to my specific tag needs, basically. mr joshy fortnite plays Fortnitetm and gets banged while doing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: Distractions aren’t Josh’s forte.





	restless mind not restricted by planets

**Author's Note:**

> no specific tags bc ao3 doesnt have them Apparently but josh gets rawed while he plays fortnite so thats cool
> 
> josh george again. deal with it cucks
> 
> important to note that this was originally carpet fucking, but i don’t want josh’s neck to ache from looking up at the tv the whole time, so i was kind (: i just need everybody to know that josh got rawed on the carpet
> 
>  
> 
> title from ‘you fuckers were asking for this one’ by rav

Distractions aren’t Josh’s forte.

He’s never had the focus to do something while listening to somebody talk, or to do more than one thing at once. He has a bad habit of checking his phone when he’s streaming or recording, just because it’s a distraction he can’t ignore.

George knows this too, and even if it’s not _that_ big of a deal, Josh appreciates the attempt to quieten the sound of banging plates and pots as he puts them away in the kitchen. He wouldn’t have minded if George did make the noise – he’s only playing a game after all.

Josh itches at his leg with a socked foot, glancing over at the half-open door while waiting during the loading screen on a game. Maybe he should’ve ignored George’s demand to stay put and just helped him like he wanted to originally.

The apartment goes quiet briefly. Alex has gone out...somewhere. Josh isn’t sure where, but he’s not complaining when it means he gets to spend this time alone with George. He treasures it secretly, jokes aside.

The game loads back up and Josh finds himself saving and closing it soon after. It can’t quite hold his attention right now.

Scrolling through George’s list of games on his Xbox, he can’t help but feel a weird flush of affection when he sees George still has Fortnite downloaded for him. It’s small things like that which makes Josh want to lay in the other man’s bed forever, hands everywhere and kisses against his mouth and hushed words only for him. Josh can’t admit that – to anybody. Far too embarrassed to even think of the words, let alone say them.

George comes back in just as he’s entering a game, laying back against the headboard and a hand on Josh’s bare leg. Small things.

“Do you have to take up so much space?” George huffs, nudging at him to shuffle over from where he’s laying on his stomach in the middle of the bed. “This is like, a massive bed, Josh.”

“You’re small enough,” Josh hums back and tries to focus on his words as he drops from the bus in the game. “You've got plenty of room.”

George scoffs but doesn’t say anything else, instead just letting Josh play. His hand stays on his leg, but it’s less a distraction and more a comforting gesture that Josh instantly sinks into. It’s only when the game is down to the last fifteen or so people that Josh notices George is moving, sheets rustling and making him look distractedly out the corner of his eye.

The bed creaks lightly as George reaches over to dig through his nightstand drawer for something, but Josh doesn’t catch what when the sound of gunfire on the game pulls him back in.

It’s when Josh is letting out hushed curses during a tense fight with another player, pressing the buttons on the controller far too harshly, does he realise what’s happening.

George is slowly pulling down the waistband of his shorts, shuffling to sit on his calves. It’s obvious what he’s doing, trying to see just how much focus Josh has when he’s _that_ kind of distracted. But he can’t find it in him to complain, only lifting his hips so George can pull down his shorts the rest of the way and off his legs.

There’s a hum of approval behind him, almost getting him killed when a hand rests on his ass and squeezes softly.

“George,” Josh croaks out and tries to ignore wandering fingers, spreading his cheeks and one hand leaving, followed by a click of the lube cap. “George, fuck off.”

George hums again, a hint of amusement high in his throat. He doesn’t _fuck off_ , and instead there’s a cold drizzle of lube between his cheeks. Josh flinches, he can’t help it, and George stifles a laugh when he miscalculates his jump and loses a large chunk of his health.

“You seriously doing this now?” Josh asks, a little breathless. He ignores how affected he is so quickly in favour of gasping when George’s thumb smooths the lube over his hole. Both the hands pull back, one returning back to his cheek to spread him open and the other pressing now-wet fingers against him.

“Why not?” George finally answers, one finger sinking inside Josh far too easily. Josh swallows the gasp that builds in his throat. “I mean, not like you’re doing much.”

“I’m playing a game,” Josh chokes, groaning frustratedly when a default skin turns the corner and shoots him, getting rid of the last chunk of health he had and sending him back to the lobby. “Thanks, you dick.”

George hums a laugh and presses the tip of his middle finger to the rim of his hole, starting the slow push of two fingers until he’s knuckle deep. Josh is frustrated, making it obvious when he huffs as he loads into another game, but he can’t deny that he’s really fucking turned on already. George does that to him way too easily, and he can’t count the number of times he’s had to escape to a bathroom to calm himself down, just because the other man squeezed his thigh a bit too hard.

“Keep playing,” George mumbles behind him when he’s two fingers deep, softly pressing against his prostate with every few twists of his fingers. Josh swallows heavily when he realises he almost forgot to jump out the bus, far too distracted by George’s fingers. “Keep playing, babe, and maybe I’ll be nice.”

“You’re always fucking nice, you can’t _resist_ being nice to me.” Josh snaps back, if only to hide a groan beneath his words. “You love spoiling me.”

“Far too much, obviously, even if you are my boyfriend.” The shorter man breathes out, fingers pulling out with another telltale click of the lube. “You get spoilt too much and you get all entitled – bratty.”

Josh hums disapprovingly, pushing back against the three fingers that slowly start to sink into him. “Not a brat, mate. You just don’t know how to say no to me so I take advantage of it.”

“Once a brat, always a brat.” George hums and presses his free hand against Josh’s lower back, keeping his hips pressed against the bed while his fingers spear deeper.

Josh grumbles but doesn’t protest; he knows he’s a bit spoilt, but it’s not his fault that George _likes_ spoiling him.

The fingers are slow, lazy and without purpose as Josh plays the game, and he’s mostly forgotten about them apart from the odd brush against his prostate as he survives enough for the storm to shrink its circle. Whines escape him soon as George presses with the intent to make him lose his mind, unsure of wanting to keep playing or to let George finger him until he can’t fucking breathe.

But when he’s looting the last few buildings before they’re consumed by the enclosing wall, George’s fingers press insistently deep, fucking into him until Josh can’t think of anything but what he needs right now. He wants hands holding him down, fingers replaced with a cock, hushed words melting into his skin.

Josh bites the bullet and runs straight into the storm, dropping the controller and slumping down fully against the bed. George is staring at him when he turns his head back, willingly letting Josh lift his hips beneath his hand to push back against the steady rhythm of his fingers.

His character dies on the TV, different sounds passing through Josh that he can’t quite focus on.

“Please fuck me,” Josh manages to say, softly moaning into the sheets when George’s fingers sink as deep as they can. “Go on, please. Need it so bad.”

“How bad?” George asks him, smoothing a hand over the curve of his ass and digging blunt nails into his skin. “How bad do you want me to fuck you?”

“So bad,” Josh sobs as the fingers curve inside him easily, “Please, you’ve fucking messed around enough.”

George bites his lip, thumbing over the faint marks of his nails he left on Josh’s skin. His fingers pull free slowly, reaching over Josh with his clean hand to put Josh back into a new game.

“Keep playing,” George says again, coaxing Josh’s hands to take the controller. “Just keep playing.” He says softly, pressing his lips to smooth shoulders as his hands spread his cheeks again.

Josh thinks he’s going to get fingers again, whining at the idea until he feels George shuffling above him to get his jeans off, his bare knees pressing into his own thighs and making him sigh in relief when he realises he’s getting what he wants.

It’s harder playing like this when Josh knows what’s coming. He knows George is going to fuck him, at one point or another, and it’s more difficult remembering the controls as he builds a ramp up to the window of a building.

George’s cock is between his cheeks before Josh even realises, wet with lube and fingers gripping his skin on the pleasant side of too hard. But he doesn’t push into him, just does a rhythmic grind against Josh that makes him gasp whenever the head catches against his hole.

“George, for fucks sake,” Josh groans and pushes up against him. A hand twists into his hair, keeping Josh’s head upright as George slowly starts to sink into him. “You’re such a twat, too fucking slow–“

“You’re just too spoilt, Joshua.” George breathes as he hunches over his back, hips inching himself inside Josh until he’s flush against him. “No patience, always wanting everything instantly.”

Josh can only groan when George doesn’t move, shuffling his stance so he’s got his face buried in Josh’s neck, fingers still twining in his blond curls. There’s a mumble in his neck, about playing the fucking game, his mouth pressing against the bone of his shoulder and teeth grazing against his pulse.

Somehow, Josh survives long enough to have a chance at winning this stupid game. It’s down to another seven people, slowly but surely dying off. George keeps biting bruises into his skin, hips occasionally grinding into him, and Josh knows he’s becoming impatient himself.

When he’s down to the final four people, a chance of winning within his grasp, George sits up and pushes gently on his shoulders, coaxing him to meet the bed fully. He can’t see the game, couldn’t _focus_ on it anyway when he’s too busy with George fucking into him like he’s been desperate all evening. Maybe he has been desperate, wanting to fuck him but couldn’t find a plausible reason to, and Josh can’t stop the whine-filled gasp that gets muffled in the sheets.

“George,” He sobs, abandoning the controller to reach back and grab at George’s thigh. “Fuck, please, just c’mon, want to come–“

He’s cut off with a sharp hiss through his teeth when George pulls on his hair again. He feels close without even touching himself, hips pressed against the bed and nudging into it with every thrust George gives him.

The other man pulls out, a loss that Josh feels heavily in his stomach when he thinks he’s not getting the relief he wants. But then he feels George gently guiding him up onto his knees, sitting on his lap just as his cock is being guided back into him.

“You’re so close, Josh,” George coos at him, his voice heavy and rough, “Keep playing, yeah?” He says softly, hands roaming over his thighs as Josh sinks down onto him.

Josh wants to say no, wants to tell George to fuck off and ride him until he spills over, but he grabs the controller anyway. He somehow didn’t die while he was hidden under a stairway, and another person gets picked off when he tunes back into the game. He has no hope of winning this, but he keeps absentmindedly playing to appease George.

It earns him soft hums of approval and a grind of George’s hips up into him, making Josh feel dizzy with the sensation. He can’t focus, too distracted by George’s fingers pressing into the softness of his thigh and the jut of his hip. Colours and shapes blur together on the TV when George keeps his hips still, slowly starting to fuck up into him.

“Fuck,” Josh hisses on a gentle rock up into his prostate, his grip on the controller slips as his palms go slightly damp from gripping it too tightly. “George, please, just fuck me already.”

George groans beneath him and surprisingly obliges, keeping him still as he shoves his cock into him. He doesn’t even try and stop Josh from dropping the controller, just wraps a hand around him when he falls forward and pushes down onto George’s lap. He whines and cries and gasps, lost in how his desperation has somehow sunk into George too and making the man below him fuck up into him like it’s his last dying wish.

Josh is too far gone to notice when he comes, spilling over George’s fist and moaning brokenly when he feels the other man pull out. It’s hard to focus on anything when he’s dazed and limp, chest heaving as he catches his breath and sliding off George’s lap. Beneath him, there’s the faint traces of moans caught in George’s breathing, deep in his chest.

“You died,” George tells him, wiping his hand and chest on Josh’s forgotten shorts. “Somehow made it to third though.”

“Because I’m really good at Fortnite,” Josh shrugs and smiles weakly at George, “Even if you are a fucking dick.”

“You loved it,” George hums and bites at his bare shoulder, grinning when Josh yelps and kicks at his legs. “You love getting distracted by me, you spoilt little shit.”

Josh hums and lets George kiss him, muttering swears under his breath when fingers pinch at his waist. He supposes he doesn’t mind getting distracted by George, even if it did cost him a victory royale. It’s a good kind of distraction, Josh decides.


End file.
